


Anything

by you_make_me_wander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_wander/pseuds/you_make_me_wander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heated game of "Seven minutes in heaven", Stiles stoods Lydia up. Even if they hadn't met until that game, Lydia starts questioning her life choices. Stydia AU, no supernatural elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows about Stiles Stilinski’s crush on Lydia Martin.

It’s not like he’s yelling it at the wind; not anymore, not for years now. But everyone knows. Neither has done anything about it. Stiles hasn’t tried to make a move; Lydia pretended it didn’t exist. They are acquaintances. They never actually met. They go to the same high school and that’s it. He’s the dorky, uncoordinated best friend of the captain of the Lacrosse team; she’s the queen, a goddess with brains in high heels, the ruler. He has had only two girlfriends; she lost count of her conquers by now. So it comes as a surprise that in their senior year, when they are at someone’s house for some party, after spinning the bottle, they are both picked up to play _seven minutes in heaven_ and she doesn’t dismiss him.

She knows she should. It probably won’t be good for her track record but _fuck it_. It’s her last year at Beacon Hill’s High and she came to the party to have fun. Also, the Stilinski boy has grown hot over the last few years and she can’t really ignore it anymore, so why not? Isn’t it what he’s been wanting for years? Might as well give him a little taste.

She gets up from where she was sitting and extends her hand to him, smiling shyly. When his eyes meet hers, her heart skips a beat. She has never really looked him in the eyes and _god_ his eyes are gorgeous. He is hesitant to take her hand at first but she nods reassuringly so he takes it. Standing up, Lydia can’t say she ever really noticed how tall he is in comparison with her small frame; she barely reaches his shoulders. She couldn’t, also, have known how firm his hand would feel in hers, or how warm. For some reason she blushes. She’s about to get into a dark closet with him after all.

Once the door is closed and locked behind them and they can’t see a thing, someone outside lets them know the clock’s ticking. Stiles scratches the back of his neck like he always seems to do when he’s nervous. Lydia feels edgy; she’s not used to an uncontrolled environment and that makes her a little uncomfortable. She’s apparently not the only one.

“We don’t have to do anything.”

Those are the first words he ever spoke to her. She makes sure her reply leaves no room for further interpretation. “We can, if you want. _Anything_.”

“ _Anything_?”

She can’t even see him and she knows he probably looks smug. She can’t even see him and he’s already doing things to her. She is smirking as she gets closer to him. Placing one hand on his chest, she pushes him until he’s against the wall. “ _Anything_ , Stilinski. It’s your chance. You better make it worth it.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Cupping her cheeks, he kisses her. And he’s not even being as gentle as he always thought he would be on their first kiss. If seven minutes, six thirty now, is all he might get in his life, he’ll take it. She kisses him back eagerly, parting her lips easily for him, surprised by how good of a kisser he is. How had she not known about it? Her hands find the hem of his shirt and slid under it and, surprise again, those are some abs the Stilinski boy has been hiding.

Even while he’s kissing her, _her_ , he grins. And because he’s messing with their kiss she bites his lower lip, playful. The moan that escapes his throat makes her insides twitch. He grabs her waist and pushes her against the opposite wall. Entwining her fingers behind his neck, she pulls him down for another kiss. Stiles grabs her ass and pulls her up.

She has to admit that, when she wraps her legs around his waist, his pressure does feel good, too good, especially now that he started kissing her neck. She is not too successful to repress a moan of her own. He plants smooth kisses on her skin while his hands squeeze her thighs and she’s grasping his hair.

Someone knocks on the door. “Five minutes,” they say.

She whispers in his ear, her voice a little hoarse. “If you want _anything_ else, you’d better hurry. We don’t have much time.”

He doesn’t let go of her when he backs away from the wall. He paces around the small closet looking for some sort of counter, a flat surface where he can sit her. Finding it, he gently lowers Lydia so that she’s sitting on the edge. He’s the one biting her lip now, pulling softly. He starts unbuttoning her shirt; one, two, three buttons, then stops, his hands still. While he’s thinking, planning, her hands bring his face close to hers again. She can’t seem to have enough of those lips. It’s different with him, she notices. The way his skin melts with her own in every place they touch, the way they linger on their kisses… He kisses her good now, both their hands on the other’s waist pulling them impossibly closer. She kisses him back the same way, slowing their rhythm a little to make the most of it. She never thought she’d want to kiss someone so bad, let alone _him_ , but she has to say she likes it, the feeling of being wanted like that.

When they are both breathless, they pull apart panting only long enough to kiss again. If they were somewhere else this would be the part where they’d be looking into each other’s eyes and she knows this would be when she’d probably regret being in a closet with Stiles Stilinski. Not because she thinks less of him or because she’s ashamed of it because she’s not, but because she knows he has feelings for her and she doesn’t want to see him hurt. Not that she wouldn’t consider giving him a chance, she just doesn’t know how to reciprocate such feelings, she never did. She might be considering it now, when he’s grabbing her and it feels like a soft touch, when his lips and his tongue seem to fit perfectly with hers and moving in sync, when her heart is beating faster because of him.

Another knock. “Three minutes.”

He’s trying not to get too excited. He’ll have to leave that closet soon and he’d rather do that without a bulge in his pants. He chooses to focus on her, give her a taste; it’s his chance after all and it’s not like they have much time anyways. Parting from her mouth again, he first kisses her jaw until he reaches her neck. Then, he nibbles at her ear, licking and kissing gently just below her earlobe.

When his fingers trail down her neck, she shivers. He whispers in her ear. “Can I bite?”

She can hear the smile on his lips. God, she wishes she could see him right now. “Yes.” He has already earned it.

She starts kissing his neck too while he follows down her neck to her collarbone kissing every inch. Moving her shirt out of the way a little, he bites her left shoulder at the same time she bites his neck and their luck is that by biting the other they are muffling their own moans, or someone out there would think they’d be doing something else inside that closet. His hands start trailing up her legs, his fingernails leaving a stream of fire on their path from behind her knees until they reach her inner thighs. She gasps. Kissing her once again before kneeling, he whispers again. “Anywhere?”

Their foreheads are touching so Stiles knows she’s nodding. Another kiss, deeper this time, has Lydia forgetting her surroundings. For a second, she’s not even sure what her name is and then he’s on his knees and spreading her legs, not before asking her to “Be quiet”.

“One minute.”

He’s never been so grateful for her choice of garment; a skirt, as always. Stiles kisses her inner thighs reverently. He chooses her right leg, softly touching her skin until he gets so close to her sex that her breath quickens and then, when he’s _oh so close_ , he bites the flesh of her inner thigh, sending all kinds of sensations everywhere in her body. Her nails dig deep on his neck and she bites her lip hard not to let another moan escape.

She pulls him up. She knows they are running out of time and she needs to kiss him again one last time before they get interrupted. His hand rests on her leg, his thumb caressing her skin tenderly on the spot where he just marked her while he kisses her slowly one last time.

“Time’s up.”

Someone opens the door and gives them a few seconds to recompose, leaving it slightly ajar, enough for them to have a glimpse of the other. They both blush. Stiles buttons up her shirt and Lydia fixes his hair.

Stiles leaves the closet first, not before Lydia steals a quick kiss. Outside, everyone is cheering because he looks flushed, so he must have gotten some. He leaves the room to find the kitchen. He’s already there when he hears commotion again in the room he just left, so Lydia must have taken a little longer to get out of the closet. Stiles smiles to himself.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he drinks avidly. He’s thirsty and he’s hot but the water doesn’t seem to do much to help his case.

“Can I have one?”

He turns around to find Lydia standing behind him, rosy cheeks and a smile on her lips. He can’t help but smile back. “Here,” he says, giving her a bottle. He waits until she drinks all of it just like he did. She’s thirsty too.

When she finishes, she gets closer to him to put the bottle on the counter and whisper “One hour, my place. I expect a matching hickey on the left” only loud enough for Stiles to hear. Turning around on her heels Lydia leaves, glancing over her shoulder right before she’s out the door.

Turns out _anything_ might get him _everything_. Stiles couldn’t look smugger if he tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but I just couldn’t let that happen, so here! Enjoy :)

He stood her up. The Stilinski boy had the nerve to stood Lydia Martin up and she’s going out of her mind because of it. Lydia is not sure if she’s angrier with him for not coming or with herself for actually expecting him to. Who does he think he is anyway?

She waited three hours. Three long, agonizing hours _after_ the hour she had given him to get there. Why the hell hasn’t he? She knew she was taking a chance with him but she figured he’d show up – or at least she hoped so. He’s had a crush on her for years, for Christ’s sake.

She’s been pacing back and forth on her bedroom tensely for the last hour, trying to figure out why he’d do it. Logical reason is maybe something came up and he actually couldn’t make it. Or his dad, the Sheriff, didn’t let him. Still, doubt clouds her mind when her thoughts wander in a different direction. Maybe he isn’t infatuated with her anymore and she missed her chance or, god forbid, he didn’t enjoy himself in that closet. He had to, right? Because Lydia sure did and it’s pathetic that she can’t get him out of her mind because of 7 freaking minutes.

She doesn’t have his phone number or his email, doesn’t follow him on any social media accounts so there’s not much she can do to track him down and ask for an explanation. At almost five in the morning, she decides against her own will to go to sleep. It’s already Sunday; she has to even out her sleeping schedule or she’ll regret it on Monday morning.

She wakes up around lunch and intends on spending the rest of her Sunday online. She decides to forget about him, forget that _that_ happened, and she’s doing a really good job of it until she’s not. She’s been chatting online with her shallow friends – yes, she doesn’t have real friends, shush - about last night’s party, posting pictures, liking pictures, finding out about the latest hookups and breakups when she comes across a photo of him. It’s from last night, she can tell from his clothes, and he’s smiling next to McCall, who she knows is his best friend, and a brunette named Allison - if Lydia is not mistaken -, all three smiling wide for the camera. It was Erica, a friend of one of Lydia’s friends (so, more of an acquaintance to the strawberry blonde), who took the photo that is now on the blonde’s Facebook profile for everyone to see and because Lydia’s friend liked the photo, Lydia gets to see it too.

He’s wearing the grin she has seen on him a few times before. Okay, she’ll admit that she knew about the crush and she never did anything about it but Lydia is not blind. She has seen him before, checked him out a few times. Totally normal, okay? She just didn’t really pay much attention, which is something she’s definitely regretting right now.

Stalking – no, scratch that – scrolling through Erica’s profile, there are more photos. Him and McCall pouring shots, another of him and the girls (Allison and Erica) where the bastard actually has his arms around their shoulders making his shirt lift up a little bit  - which results in Lydia blushing involuntarily -, and a third photo of him with one of his arms around Erica’s waist, just the two of them. This one makes Lydia inhale sharply. Stupidly, she should add. She doesn’t know him. Why would it bother her? She closes her laptop a little harsher than she intends to and starts gathering some things so she can go through her notes. She is already way, way ahead of the rest of her class and she doesn’t necessarily need to study, but it will distract her.

She ends up losing track of time. When she’s finished, it’s almost nine. Lydia runs downstairs to grab something light to eat before she goes to bed but something’s bothering her. It’s been eating away at her all afternoon and why would it, even?

Frustrated, Lydia ends her night curled up in bed with her laptop on top of her, scrolling down Erica’s profile again and Lydia’s not proud of it, might she say. She dares to check Stilinski’s profile this time and she sighs in relief when she sees that his profile states him as single. But then again she also noticed Erica’s says the same thing - not that she looked it up intentionally, mind you – so maybe they have a thing going on and that’s why he bailed on Lydia.

She stays online for a little while finding out more about him, his friends. Lots of people seem to like him, something Lydia can’t say she ever really paid attention to and god, she wishes she had. She has no real friends, her parents got divorced and hardly care about her since then, her boyfriends are a joke. Yes, she could have benefited from a little support. How things could have been different if she had made an effort to get to know someone like him.

Those are the thoughts she falls asleep with that night and wakes up with the next morning. And they don’t leave her mind while she gets ready for school or on her drive there. She wanders through those high school hallways unsure for the first time in her life and doesn’t stop near her “friends” to pretend that she cares for once. She just wanders around absent minded until she finds _him_ talking to McCall and the brunette near the cafeteria. Pausing for a split second, she ponders what she can do, if she even should.

A moment later, she slowly starts walking towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like on my other multi-chapter fics, I’ll write small chapters so I can update more regularly. Also, please review or leave me a message. I love reading your comments; they always make me wanna write more! I’m you-make-me-wander on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia ends up walking so slowly that by the time she reaches the group the brunette is the only one left; Stiles and Scott had disappeared laughing at something and hadn’t seen the strawberry blonde. Lydia doesn’t mind much. She can start by approaching the girl first. The brunette is getting a book out of her bag when Lydia appears next to her.

Even for just a syllable, Lydia’s voice comes out hoarse. “Hi.”

The brunette ends up letting her book fall to the floor, startled at Lydia’s sudden arrival. “Oh, hey. Didn’t see you there.” She smiles warmly at the redhead. It’s something Lydia had noticed a few times, how the brunette always seems to be nice and enthusiastic, a smile often on her lips.

Lydia gets down on her heels to pick up the book from the floor, handing it to the girl. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl dismisses her apology and Lydia smiles genuinely. She loves how effortlessly the smile came out; it’s not something Lydia does that spontaneously, unfortunately. “You’re Allison, right?” The brunette nods. “I’m…”

“Lydia, I know.”

Lydia blushes. She always gets annoyed when people do that; assume who she is or what she does. In this particular case however, she’s actually interested to find out exactly what the girl meant but for a brief moment she panics. It wouldn’t be the first time she didn’t remember someone. “Have we met before?”

Allison chuckles. “Oh no, just… I’ve heard a lot about you.” Thoughts of a babbling Stiles from Saturday night make their way into Allison’s mind. The boy mentioned Lydia and the closet a few times but he was never too telling. _Such a gentleman_. Scott and Allison have been prying on him for details since then.

“Good things, I hope,” she says timidly. This is so not like Lydia. Plus, she can feel the gaze of her “friends” burning a hole on the back of her skull and it’s only making Lydia feel more nervous.

“Nothing too bad, don’t worry,” the brunette chuckles. “Did you need something?” she asks both out of politeness and curiosity. It’s the first time Lydia has addressed anyone in their group.

“Oh, I uh…” Lydia purses her lips, blushing slightly. “Would you mind if I walked with you to class?”

“Sure,” Allison smiles. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but there’s something about the redhead that seems different today; the girl almost seems insecure. “Is there…” Allison is not sure if she should ask but she has a good feeling about this, go figure. They start walking. “Is there something bothering you?”

Lydia purses her lips. It’s like Allison can see right through her and Lydia is not used to that. “No, not… Not bothering. I just…” Lydia struggles to find the right words. What does she want, really?

“Is uh…” Allison whispers. “Is this about the party?”

Lydia nods, biting on her bottom lip. “I was wondering if you knew why Stiles didn’t show up after,” she blurts out, her cheeks completely red by now.

“Oh.” The brunette has to bite back a giggle at the redhead’s flushed face. “I didn’t know he was supposed to meet you after the party. He didn’t tell us that.”

“Well, he was and he didn’t show up. I just don’t know why. I was hoping you could help me figure it out.” Lydia smiles embarrassed at Allison but right after she stops on her tracks. The words were out of her mouth so easily that she starts freaking out, sheer horror all over her features, her hands moving quickly to cover her mouth. Lydia never lets anyone in, ever, let alone someone she just met. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I’ll just go.”

She starts walking away from Allison in a quick pace but again, like the brunette can read her better than Lydia herself, Allison jogs to catch up with the redhead and stand in front of the girl, making her stop. Gently grabbing her forearm, Allison smiles. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Lydia shakes her head. “No, it’s not. I’m sorry. I barely even know you. I shouldn’t have asked.” She pauses briefly. “I don’t know why I did that.”

“Maybe you need someone to talk to,” Allison offers.  “Don’t take it the wrong way but your clique doesn’t seem very supportive, I guess.” When all that Lydia gives her back is a blank expression, Allison assumes she might have overstepped a boundary. “I’m sorry if it came out wrong, I just meant…”

Lydia interrupts her. “I get it. And it’s true,” she whispers, lowering her head to escape Allison’s gaze and tucking her hair behind her ears.

Allison can’t help but to feel sad for the girl. It’s something the group had discussed a few times, how Lydia seems to rely on a façade so often. “Maybe what you need is a friend,” Allison suggests. ”A real friend.”

Lydia looks at the girl ashamed, even getting a little teary. Usually, Lydia is much more put together. Hell, no one has ever seen her cry even if her life tends to fall apart in the blink of an eye more often than not. Today is just a bad day and Allison being so nice to Lydia is making her break down. Lydia is definitely not used to that. “Girls don’t really tend to get along with me,” she answers, “and boys are just distractions, so...”

“You just haven’t met the right people, I’d say.” Allison smiles bright. “At least up until now you hadn’t met me, so that’s a flaw right there,” she says cheerfully.

Lydia chuckles and returns the smile. “I can see that.”

The bell rings, signaling that their next class is about to begin. “I’ve gotta run,” Allison says, “but maybe we could catch up later?”

Lydia can’t recall a more genuine smile than the one Allison is giving her right now so she nods fiercely, a small smile playing on her lips. “Yes, I’d like that.”

xxxxxxxxxx

During the rest of the morning, Lydia kept thinking about her brief interaction with Allison. It was a much more kind and attentive talk than she has ever experienced with her “friends” or even her family, and it wasn’t even that much of a conversation so that says a lot about Lydia’s life. In class, when some of the girls she usually hangs out with asked her why she was talking to the brunette, Lydia replied with _because I wanted to_. When they asked her if she was out of her mind (because god forbid she would talk to someone outside of her social circle), she said _maybe I am, you should stop seeing me_. And the best part is Lydia doesn’t regret it. At the end of the day, if she’s all by herself it won’t make a difference; she already is anyway.

So it comes as a surprise to her that midday Allison excuses herself from the group to go and have lunch with Lydia. Lydia, who had decided to sit alone on the cafeteria for the first time in her life and had everyone’s eyes on her like she had turned a lunatic. Lydia, who noticed Stiles the second he walked in with Scott, the hickey on his neck showing. Stiles, who kept diverting his attention to Allison and Lydia, who were seated three tables away, happily chatting. Stiles, whose blood ran up his cheeks when Lydia caught his gaze briefly and smiled shyly at him. Stiles, who didn’t know what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foresee Allydia. Lots and lots of Allydia in the future!


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure Allison hasn’t mentioned anything?”

They are still in the cafeteria and just finished their lunch. Scott rolls his eyes at his best friend. “For the fifth time, Stiles, she didn’t. You saw the same thing I did. Allison just said she’d have lunch with Lydia today and left to go meet her. What do you want me to say?”

“She’s your girlfriend, Scott. You have to know these things.”

“Why is it such a big deal?” Scott teases.

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Because it is, Scott. I mean, come on. Lydia has never even acknowledged our existence and now she’s having lunch with Allison?” Stiles leans forward and whispers at Scott. “And only a few days after Lydia and I made out in a closet? Something’s going on…”

Scott raises his eyebrows and laughs. “Oh, so now it’s ‘ _making out’_? Because I remember you only referring to what happened as _‘we kissed’_.”

Stiles runs his hands through his hair nervously. “Okay, so maybe it was more than that, whatever, not the point. Focus, Scott.”

The boy shrugs his shoulders. “It can only mean one of two things.” Stiles looks back at him expectantly. “Either you were really good in that closet or you sucked.” When Stiles pales, Scott lets out a laugh. “What the hell did you two do in there?”

Stiles purses his lips. “We… We uh… Oh shit, they’re coming here.”

If Stiles was pale, now he’s livid. Sitting straight on his chair he clears his throat, his fingers fiddling agitated on his lap because he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Scott has to bite back another laugh.

“Hey, guys,” Allison says cheerfully.

“Hi,” Scott cheers enthusiastically. Stiles only manages to let out a smile, his blood finding its way to his cheeks quickly when he locks eyes with Lydia. “Did you have a good lunch?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, we did. Hm…” Allison intended on formally introduce the boys to Lydia but she suddenly realizes maybe the girl would like the same treatment, even if everyone knows who she is. “So this is Lydia.” The redhead purses her lips in a smile. “This is Scott, my boyfriend.” Scott grins at Lydia. “And that’s Stiles. You’ve met.”

Lydia’s cheeks turn to a soft shade of pink. Allison and Lydia have spent their lunch hour talking about trivial things like school and homework, the weather, even the news and Lydia couldn’t be happier about it. Lydia is smart, too smart but no one ever cares; she gets good grades but never gets to talk about it, or about interesting topics for that matter. Her usual lunch conversations are always about boys and girls, breakups and hookups and fashion and finding out who’ll be the next target of a poor prank. She couldn’t be sicker of it so yes, Lydia really appreciates Allison’s gestures.

Allison turns to Scott, grasping his hair softly. “We’re gonna head out to class. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. Are you gonna watch practice today?”

“Sure.” Allison turns to Lydia and gives her a playful smile. “Wanna come along?”

Lydia doesn’t say anything for a little while and Scott encourages her. “Yes. Come on, it’ll be fun.” Stiles kicks him under the table but Scott ignores the pain. He gestures between himself and Stiles. “We’ll both be there. We’re not that good but we’re not bad either,” he says with a goofy grin.

Lydia purses her lips and nods. “Okay.”

Allison claps in amusement. “Great.” Bending down, she kisses Scott and smiles at Stiles. “Well, we’ll see you later then.”

xxxxxxxxxx

“STILINSKI?”

A whistle is heard throughout the field. Coach has tried adamantly to get Stiles to focus on not getting tackled but the boy is distracted. He’s been distracted all afternoon, actually. Scott tried, and failed, to get more information on what happened between him and Lydia, but Stiles wouldn’t tell him. Panting and stumbling once, he makes his way towards Finstock.

“Yes, Coach?”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Not on purpose?”

“I’m thinking of taking you off the bench. Don’t make me regret it. Get your ass on the field!”

He nods. “Yes, Coach.”

Finstock separates them into two teams so they can play and while they sort the teams out, Scott runs until he’s beside his best friend. “Dude, what are you doing?”

“What?”

“You’ve been tackled to the ground four times already and we were just practicing one-on-ones.”

Stiles runs his hands through his hair. “I don’t know, I’m distracted, I guess,” he says, looking down.

Scott smiles. “Then you’d better focus. Look who’s here.”

That gets Stiles’ attention and he looks at his best friend, then in the direction he’s nodding at. And there she is, Lydia with Allison again. Both girls wave at them. “She really came?” he asks in disbelief. Scott just grins.

The game itself goes by relatively fine in the beginning. Stiles manages to keep himself out of harm’s way and while he’s not playing much, at least he’s not falling down, so that’s something. Things change, however, when Scott decides to give him a hand and starts passing the ball to him. The first time Stiles doesn’t even catch it. The second time he does catch the ball but takes so long to react that someone tackles him hard. Still, Scott doesn’t give up and it pays off. The third time Stiles catches the ball and starts running right away. The only problem is he’s not really sure what to do with it. Stopping in front of the goal with the ball on the net, he looks back to find out pretty much every player on the field is running towards him and he starts freaking out. It’s not until he hears her voice above all others, loud and clear, that he moves.

“Shoot it!”

And he does. And he scores. And again, above all others, he hears her cheering for him. He doesn’t listen to Coach or Scott, not Allison, his teammates, not the students who are sitting on the stands even though all of them are shouting and clapping their hands for him. Lydia. He hears Lydia. And the rest of the game goes exceptionally well because every time someone passes the ball to him, he scores again. And every time he does so, everyone cheers - Lydia cheers for him. And when practice is over and Coach tells him he’ll be playing on the next game for sure, he’s not even paying attention because Lydia is walking towards him and his heart falters. Scott is beside him in a heartbeat.

Allison hugs him right away. “Stiles, I’m so proud of you.” The boy blushes and laughs.

Scott pats him in the back, with such a goofy grin on his face that he looks like a proud father. “Dude, that was awesome.” It only makes Stiles blush more.

“Shut up,” he says self-conscious.

“You really did great out there.”

They fall silent for a moment. Lydia definitely said the words, he saw the way her mouth moved as the sound came out. And she’s looking up at him, maybe even a little too close, all rosy cheeks and sparkly eyes. Stiles struggles to get out a “Thanks.”

Lydia purses her lips in a smile and turns to Scott. “You said you two weren’t that good,” she says playfully.

Scott places an arm around Allison’s waist and kisses her cheek, then smiling at Lydia. “Maybe we just had the right encouragement.” Automatically, Stiles and Lydia look at each other and end up looking down, a little embarrassed. “Well, we should hit the showers.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Stiles says quickly. The sooner he gets out of there the better. He can feel the heat on his face every time he locks eyes with the strawberry blonde.

Allison kisses Scotts. “Go ahead, we’ll see you later.” Taking Lydia by the arm, they start walking away.

Lydia still mutters a “Bye” with a smile on her lips, to which Scott and Stiles just wave in response.

Scott pats Stiles’ shoulder happily. “What the hell was that?” he asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively and amused.

“I have no idea.”

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles is laying down on his bed with his back against the mattress, looking at the ceiling thinking about everything that’s happened since Saturday night, trying to find a reason, anything really, to justify recent events. There’s a knock on his bedroom door and he gets up right away, excited that his dad is finally home to tell him about Lacrosse.

“Dad, you are not gonna believe what happened at practice today…” he says while opening the door to find not his dad, but Lydia. Standing there, two feet away from him and beautiful as always. Lydia.

“Hi,” she whispers, her voice coming out hoarse. “Your father let me in. We got here at the same time.”

“Oh,” Stiles peeks into the hallway but the Sheriff is not in sight.

“He’s downstairs,” she adds, giving him a small smile.

Stiles clears his throat, feeling a little out of breath. ”Do you uh… Do you wanna come in?”

Lydia nods.


	5. Chapter 5

It's hard to say which one of them is more embarrassed. Stiles keeps pacing back and forth in the middle of his room, occasionally scratching the back of his neck, as red as he can be. Lydia is sitting on his bed, hands clasped firmly between her thighs, pursed lips and rosy cheeks, looking down to escape his occasional gaze.

“I’m really sorry,” he says for what feels like the hundredth time since she entered his room fifteen minutes ago.

“I told you, it’s okay,” she whispers.

“This is so embarrassing. I swear to god, Lydia, if I knew… I just, I never thought you…”

“It’s my fault, Stiles. Don’t worry about it,” she reassures him again. And it really is her fault.

After about ten minutes of casual conversation, they finally got to the subject that drove Lydia to his house on that late afternoon, the same subject Stiles was thinking about right before she got there. Lydia had struggled to get the words out but she did, ask him why he had stood her up. It took almost a whole minute for Stiles to realize that she was being serious, because the thing is Stiles never thought she was. For that minute, Lydia watched his face go from _‘Is she joking?’_ to _‘She doesn’t look like she’s joking’_ to _‘She has to be joking, right?’_. Lydia’s cheeks had turned red by then, so his features changed from shock to horror – from _‘Fuck, she’s serious’_ to _‘Holy shit, I messed up’_.

He didn’t even have to say anything; Lydia read it on his face. Never, in his wildest dreams, had Stiles Stilinski considered that Lydia Martin would actually want to do things with him. And okay, he’s aware it wasn’t probably gonna turn out romantic if he had gone to her house last Saturday night, more carnal for sure; he knows he wouldn’t be stopping by to just give her a hickey and leave, but he never even considered she was being serious. Why would she? And it’s her game after all, isn’t it? To have the stereotypical guy she wants for the night and that’s it? And Stiles is not stereotypical, at all, and definitely not her type just by looking at her long line of conquests. So that combined with the fact that he really thought she was joking didn’t even make Stiles think twice about it. After the party on Saturday he went home, simple as that.

His infatuation with Lydia Martin is long gone; it was childish, he realized, the way he saw her before. And it’s not like he doesn’t care about her anymore; he does. His thoughts are just more mature now, a little more driven by his hormones at night sometimes. And he had accepted, maybe one or two years ago, that that was all he was gonna get; the sight and presence of Lydia Martin at a distance by day, dreams of her at night to satisfy his teenage needs and dull the ache left on a closed corner of his heart reminiscent of his crush on her. And he was okay with that.

But he also can’t lie; he’s still thrilled that he got the opportunity to make out with her in a closet because that is probably the closest he’ll ever be to winning the lottery in his life. He just figured that that would be it. And that Lydia asking him to come over was the catch, that he’d probably go there to find out the whole thing was somehow a trick. And there might also have been a small part of him that, dimly believing that she could have been telling the truth, maybe just didn’t want his heart broken afterwards. Only now, realizing she actually meant it, he’s regretting not going. He tells her this, of course hiding a few minor details. No need to let her know about his nightly adventures with himself, nor his insecurity over his feelings for her.

Lydia, on her part, couldn’t be more flustered. How selfish of her was it to expect him to go? She assumed he was like all the other boys she has ever met and she’s not sure if she’s disappointed or glad that he isn’t because that’s why he never showed, but at the same time a small part of her tells her that that’s a good thing. And it makes her feel bad that she thought such a thing of a guy who’s currently freaking out because he hasn’t apologized to her for something he hadn’t even realized he had done. She explains the fault is on her and why she shouldn’t have done it, but doesn’t tell him right away how her view of him changed in such a few days.

Getting up from the bed, Lydia walks up to him and softly wraps her hand around his wrist, making him come to a halt. “Please, stop it. You’re making me feel worse.”

Stiles stops pacing and looks down at her. “Right, sorry.”

“I think it’s enough of that.” She smiles. Letting go of his wrist, Lydia walks away from Stiles to lean against his desk, arms crossed at her chest, her fingers tapping slowly on her arms. “I’m really sorry that I asked you to come over. It was selfish and pretentious of me to expect you to. And maybe it wasn’t just for sex, but I think I’m glad I was wrong about you and that you’re not like pretty much everyone else I have ever laid in bed with.” Lydia purses her lips. “It just caught me off guard and I’m not used to that. It made me realize that maybe I needed a change, so thank you, I guess.” She chuckles. “And stop saying you’re sorry, this is all on me. No more apologies.”

It doesn’t go unnoticed to Stiles what Lydia said in the middle of her speech and his heart starts beating a little faster because maybe, just maybe, there’s something there. He nods. “Okay.” The question doesn’t get out of his head so he tries it. What he really wants to know is why she’s here, but he’ll go with Allison first, see what he can get. “Is that why you were with Allison today?”

Lydia blushes and tries to hide a smile. “I think so, in a way. She’s really nice.”

He doesn’t know where his sudden confidence comes from – maybe from the way her cheeks turned red at his words - but he starts walking slowly towards Lydia with a smug look on his face. Lydia notices the change in his behaviour immediately and stands straighter, a playful smile on her lips because in all honesty he looks so good right now she could cry. His voice comes out low, hoarse, making her insides clench. “So you blew your friends off today and decided to start talking to someone you’ve never met before out of the blue, someone who just happens to be one of my closest friends. And you also went to a Lacrosse practice to which, correct me if I’m wrong, you haven’t been in like two years, and one in which I happened to be one of the players you actually cheered for and congratulated in the end.” He stops right in front of Lydia, hovering above her and revelling in the height difference that he had not truly appreciated in the darkness of the closet and that, he comes to realize, is just adorable. He gets so close to her that when he talks again he’s almost whispering to her lips, his eyes darting between hers and her mouth. “And now you’re here.”

Lydia wets her lips briefly in response and smirks. “Maybe I was impressed with your skills.”

He grins. “What skills?”

His lips brush hers softly and she shudders at the sensation. A mischievous smile appears on her own, her eyes gazing into his so fiercely that Stiles’ heart falters. She teases him. “You’re way better at Lacrosse than I thought you were.”

He bumps his nose into hers and smirks. “And you know what?”

“Mmm?” Lydia bites her lip.

In a swift movement, Stiles pulls her up and sits her on the desk, moving closer to whisper in her ear. “I have some very quick reflexes.”

Her hands move up to his neck, her fingers tracing his skin as slowly as she manages. Lydia can feel his pulse go frantic under her touch. Distancing herself from him just enough so that they’re facing each other, Lydia answers him. “You also have a very talented mouth.”

She’s always so sure of herself and flirting is like another language she speaks so fluently, that all of Stiles’ confidence goes down the drain at her words. Stiles is baffled and doesn’t know what to do, all of a sudden self-conscious of his own actions that will never mirror hers in perfection when it comes to flirting, and ends up blushing hard. Lydia smiles timidly at that because his reaction might be the cutest thing she has ever seen – and no one, not a single one of her ex-boyfriends has ever done anything of the sort so this is new for her too. Finding his hands, she leads them to her waist and places them there, returning hers to the previous spot on his neck. Looking up at him again, his expression is a little more serious now and he doesn’t know how he gathered the strength to let the words out. “Lydia, why are you here?”

She takes her time to answer Stiles and he patiently waits for her. In the meantime she allows herself to look at him properly: she stares at how spread the moles on his cheeks and neck are, moles she had never taken the time to notice before, mapping them with her fingertips; the amber tone of his eyes even if faint because his pupils are hugely dilated at the moment; the way his hair is pointing erratically everywhere and how much she seems to like it that way; the discrete smell of his cologne; how endearingly the colour red paints his cheeks; how his chest rises and falls with his uneven breathing. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers, holding her breath. The statement scares her more than it scares Stiles, who was definitely not expecting such a thing. Still, Lydia is incredibly surprised to have said something like that; it has never happened before. She retreats her hands to her lap quickly. “Sorry.”

Stiles blushes and lowers his gaze to her hands, unsure of what to do next but a small crooked smile makes his way to his lips. “I’m not going to lie. You’re really confusing me right now,” he chuckles, one hand moving to run through his hair and scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t know where I got the strength to come up to you just now and I really want to kiss you, but at the same time I really don’t think I should because I’m probably misreading signals and I swear I’m never this bold or anything and I’m just gonna shut up now.”

He even takes a step back but Lydia stands up quickly, and leaning against the desk again she grabs his hands before he can slip away, holding them in hers and looking down at them concentrated. “You know,” she says in a hushed tone, “I’m not really sure why I came here.” She looks up at him for the briefest moment and glances down at their hands again, a little abashed. “Or why I walked up to Allison this morning or why I went to the game. It’s been a really strange day for me.” She pulls him closer, slowly so she’s sure he wants to. She purses her lips in a thin line before continuing, still looking down. “Saturday, at the party, I didn’t think much of it at first, to be honest. It was just another game like there have been so many others. But in the closet, it was different.” She looks up at him and smiles shyly. “You’re different. And the way you did things… I never had that. No one has ever stopped before fully undressing me or asked me if something was okay to do. And the fact that it was dark in there just heightened everything else. I- I don’t think I have ever kissed someone so slowly and for such an ordinary thing, it felt pretty intimate, at least to me. Just like your touch,” she adds, her thumbs gently caressing the back of his hands. “It’s mesmerizing, everything. I don’t know what it means and how or why I decided to do all these things today, but I just can’t stop thinking about it,” she confesses, biting her lip nervously.

It takes him a few seconds to say something but when he does it’s like he knows exactly the right thing to say. “You’re not really used to talk about your feelings, are you?”

Lydia purses her lips in a smile, blushing slightly. She shakes her head. “No, not really.” She hides her face in her hands. “You were right, this whole thing is really embarrassing.”

Stiles chuckles. “Hey, it’s okay.” He pauses  to look at her, to how small she looks right now in comparison to how he usually sees her at school. “I’m sorry,” he offers.

Lydia glances at him again, confused. “What for?”

He places a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear and his fingers brush her cheek before taking his hand away, lingering on the touch for just a moment longer than necessary. “I’m sorry that you don’t have someone to listen to you. You deserve better. Everyone should have someone they can count on, it can be tough sometimes.”

Lydia is awestruck. How did she even get here? “You can’t say things like that.” At his perplexed expression, Lydia bites her lip again. “It’s making me want to kiss you more,” she murmurs.

He swallows visibly and his mouth goes dry because he’s absolutely certain that she’s telling the truth and this is the most vulnerable he has ever seen her. She has probably not even showed this side of herself to anyone else and it both warms and breaks his heart at the same time. His body moves before he even knows it. Cupping her cheeks and resting his forehead against hers, Stiles and Lydia exchange a gaze that is a first to the both of them and they both shiver. Instead of kissing her, however, Stiles does what feels more natural to him and wraps his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

Lydia rests her head on his chest and pulls him even closer, hugging him by the waist. She keeps her eyes closed, forcing her tears not to fall. She’s not sure she has ever hugged someone before with such meaning behind the gesture, and definitely not a guy. And if given a similar chance, she knows all of her boyfriends would have gone for the kiss and probably more, certainly not a hug. First Allison and now Stiles are crawling up her walls and fast but she can’t say she doesn’t want to. Her life is a mess, it has always been and she managed how she could, the way she knew how. Maybe it’s more than time to accept some help. “Thank you.”

Stiles catches a single tear that’s about to fall from the corner of her eye and smiles. The moment is charged with such energy that soon they are drawn together again, no words spoken, eyes fixed on the other. They don’t know what’s driving them but his hands move to her waist and hers trail his chest up to his neck, and their lips are barely an inch apart when they are startled by a knock on his door. They recompose just in time before his dad opens it.

“Hey, kids. I’m ordering pizza. Lydia, would you like to stay for dinner?”

She smiles. “Thank you, but actually I was just leaving. My mom is waiting for me.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” After so many years of hearing about the strawberry blonde, finding her on his doorstep today might have given the Sheriff a bit of hope for his son. “Some other time maybe,” he offers. “Stiles, the usual?”

“Yeah, dad, thanks. We’ll be right down.”

The man nods, getting the hint. “Right. Lydia, it was lovely meeting you.”

She replies courteously with a genuine smile on her face. It’s been happening a lot today, she notices. When his dad leaves her alone with Stiles again, she can’t help but to feel a little flustered. “God, this has been a really interesting day,” she chuckles.

His smile is so endearing that her breath catches in her throat and Stiles notices it. “Yeah, it really has.”

“So, I uh… I guess I should go.”

They get closer with every word. “Yeah, you should.”

Right in front of each other, their hands brush. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” he grins, his lips so close to hers that he can feel her breath on his skin.

Audacious, Lydia is quick to take his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and type in her number. Handing the phone to a stunned Stiles, she smirks. “Definitely.” Stealing a kiss on his cheek and blushing, Lydia turns around and leaves.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, by the time she gets into bed and is almost drifting off, her phone buzzes. Checking the message, Lydia can’t hide her smile.

**Stiles: Kind of forgot to offer before bc it’s been a rly weird day so it sort of slipped my mind. But just so you know, I’m here in case you wanna talk. See you tomorrow. Sleep well**

And she does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump and established friendship in the group ahead. A little stalling before things get interesting :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated but lately I haven't had much free time to do so. STILL, I’M OFICCIALY ON VACATION SO IMMA WRITE STYDIA UNTIL I BLEED! Piece of advice: check the previous chapter just to make sure you know where we’re at in the story. For those of you who actually follow most (or all) of my fics, it’s a good way to refresh your memory.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please take a look at my notes at the end! Have a great weekend ^^

On the next morning, Lydia wasn’t certain of what to do. Going back to her old “friends” was completely out of question for the sole reason that Lydia didn’t want to, and for the first time Lydia felt powerful and sure of herself for something real, and not for the image others (and Lydia herself) had of her. But she also didn’t want to suddenly attach to a group she didn’t belong to, not yet anyway - even if they’d probably take her in the blink of an eye for what she was shown of them the day before -, afraid to be some sort of a burden for them, unwanted in their pack. Not unless they wanted her there. So as soon as she arrived to the school that morning, Lydia made her way to her locker by herself again, confidence pouring out of her in a constant as she purposefully ignored everyone’s eyes on her.

She spotted Stiles at the end of the hallway even before he saw her and Lydia couldn’t help but to smile to herself. As she put away some of her books, Lydia pondered if she should go over there and say something like she wanted to. Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by Allison, who – ever so enthusiastic – made her way to Lydia to wish her good morning and ask if she’d like to walk to class together. Lydia felt Allison’s hesitance too because, much like herself, the brunette wasn’t sure if Lydia would want to hang out with them again, maybe fearing that the day before had been an anomaly. But Lydia just smiled and nodded in agreement and before she knew it the girls were meeting with Stiles and Scott, and the way Stiles beamed at her with flushed cheeks was enough to dissipate any doubts she might have had on her decision. Lydia had lunch with them in the cafeteria that day and the days that followed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles and Lydia grow closer in no time. A week later, the four of them along with Isaac and Erica – who, much to Lydia’s satisfaction, is just a good friend of Stiles and nothing else – get together at his house to study on the weekend. They all have dinner with the Sheriff that night, and the way things feel extremely ordinary take everyone by surprise: on her part, Lydia - who’s used to be alone at home - can just be thankful for the company; as for Stiles, the Sheriff and the others, they’re stunned for how at ease Lydia seems to be with the rest of them.

It becomes a routine. Every weekend they’ll all get together in one of their houses to study in group or just do their homework, but Stiles and Lydia need more than that. Even though he’s not a genius much like the redhead, she likes the challenge because he’s surely smart enough to fight her in most things and she craves it, feeds of the competition it brings, so they end up getting together most evenings to study by themselves because the others can’t really keep up with them. Lydia can’t say she’s ever had more fun than she’s been having as of late. After getting their homework done and revising their notes, Stiles and Lydia will just sit and talk about lots of different things for almost an hour before one of them has to leave. That’s usually Lydia; she finds herself feeling more comfortable spending time at the Stilinskis than at her own house.

About Lydia and Stiles as a pair, things have been, well… Lydia can’t really describe the nature of their current relationship, mostly because it’s something she’s never experienced before. They’ve become friends in a heartbeat and it’s not like they have that many things in common really, but if Lydia would’ve have to venture in a description… They click. Stiles and Lydia click in ways she never expected, if she’s being honest with herself. She has also grown closer with the others, but with Stiles it’s different and she can’t really explain why. Despite their differences, they work. They can’t really ask for more than that.

But Lydia finds herself staring at him often. Staring at his hands, at his eyes, his moles, his everything really. The way his hair always seems dishevelled, the way he doesn’t show off his physique like most guys and is maybe even a little insecure about his body even if he’s not lanky at all, the way his mannerisms mirror his dad’s like he’s an authentic copy of the man, the way he babbles a little when he’s nervous and tries to hide it with sarcasm… Yes, Lydia’s attention span seems to be directed at Stiles lately. Because of it, she finds herself wondering. What if she’d met Stiles before? Should she make a move because god knows she wants to? What if Stiles doesn’t want her to? And what if he does? _What if_ ’s seem to invade most of her daily thoughts now.

There has been some teasing on both parts. The attraction is undeniable and neither seems willing to fight it. Honestly, they don’t even mask it much when they are by themselves. There are stolen kisses here and there – mostly on the cheek, sometimes on the neck or the jaw, twice at the corner of the lips when saying goodbye – and certainly more touching than it’s probably considered innocent. Lydia is actually fine with it, more than fine really. His mouth is something Lydia can’t get enough of. More than once has she even been reprimanded by a teacher for not being paying attention in class, but in her defence Lydia _was_ paying attention, just not to the teacher.

She tends to get lost on Stiles’ lips more times than she can be proud of – but like that’s her fault; if he’d just stop moving his mouth for a second… - while Stiles is, she hopes, oblivious to the way she stares at him every now and then. He’s caught her looking a few times but she always dismisses it, saying she’s just lost in thought and wasn’t paying attention to whatever conversation the others were having, and so far Stiles hasn’t said anything about it so Lydia is convinced she’s in the clear. It hasn’t moved from that, from those light touches that lead nowhere, and Lydia’s not sure what to do with that. They have been in the position of almost kissing more times than she can recall by now, but at the last second Stiles always backs away and she respects that even if she just wants to kiss the hell out of him; he was the one with a crush for years, not her. He should be the first to make a move.

But things change for the better two months after that first night in the closet, when the six of them are at Lydia’s on a Saturday afternoon. After doing their homework and revising some notes in the morning and a little more after lunch, the group settles for watching a horror movie. It’s not like Lydia is fanatic for the genre but she does like a good scare. What she hasn’t considered is that December is just around the corner and even if it’s not that cold, it’s raining a little and there’ll be a thunderstorm that she didn’t think about while they’re actually watching the movie. Needless to say, there are a lot of screams going on.

Lydia and Stiles are sharing her bed leaning against the headboard, while Allison and Scott are sitting on the ground by the end of Lydia’s bed, right in front of the TV. Lydia tried to tell them that it wasn’t good for their eyes to be so close to the device but Stiles stopped her rambling, saying they’re just gonna make out anyway. Stiles and Lydia end up piling up a few cushions behind the couple so they don’t have to see them eating each other’s faces off. As for the other two, Isaac is sitting in an armchair with Erica on his lap. Lydia is pretty sure they fell asleep.

Half an hour in, Stiles and Lydia are definitely the only ones paying attention to the movie. Isaac has been snoring softly for a while now and if Erica was awake, she’d be teasing him about it but from her silence she’s probably asleep as well. That changes when Lydia first screams. A loud, crushing thunder echoes both outside and inside the house and before Stiles can even understand what happened, Lydia sits up promptly and lets out probably the loudest scream he’s ever heard. At that, Isaac wakes up startled and almost lets Erica fall to the ground, and Scott jumps on the spot scared for his life while elbowing Allison in the process, who ends up whining. Before anyone else can say anything though, Stiles breaks out laughing at Lydia, who looks like she just saw a ghost.

“Lydia, what the hell?” Scott asks, one hand firmly placed on his chest.

“Jesus, Lyds,” Allison mutters, stirring on her seat on the floor and hurrying to place a kiss on Scott’s cheek like that will make it all better.

At the same time that she feels as scared as she’s ever felt in her entire life, Lydia almost wants to laugh; Scott looks terrified. “Sorry, it’s just…” She starts to apologize but Stiles’ laugh is annoying, incessant in her ears and Lydia rolls her eyes before hitting him with a pillow. It just makes him laugh harder. “You are such an idiot,” she mumbles.

“It wasn’t my fault,” he blurts out between snorts. Lydia would find it cute if he wasn’t being such an ass.

Erica, who got up and made her way to the window in the meantime, murmurs “Thunderstorm, great.” As if on cue, lightning illuminates the room, casting shadows all around. “We won’t be able to go out tonight anymore.”

“Yeah, we are,” says Isaac. The poor boy is the one who’s been struggling the most with his grades and, after all the group studying he’s been doing lately and his efforts being rewarded with a few B’s, he wanted a night out. It was supposed to be tonight. “I don’t care that it’s raining. I still want to go.”

“Maybe it’s just passing,” Allison offers, always the optimistic. She gives Isaac a small smile.

Scott shrieks. “Why aren’t you all freaking out? Lydia screamed like hell was gonna break loose,” he exclaims out of breath, obviously still shaken up.

Stiles chuckles and Lydia shoves him to the side when he tries to sit up. “I’m sorry, Scott. The thunder, it… It hit exactly when something was about to happen,” Lydia gestures to the TV. “You know. When the soundtrack indicates that something is gonna come out of the shadows and scare the hell out of you. It’s not my fault that you guys weren’t paying attention to the movie. I was.”

The group quiets down after a bit, the others certainly more alert to the movie now. Stiles is grinning as he lies back on the bed again and Lydia follows, moving just a little closer to him. The second time she screams it is his fault. Exactly when the murderer was luring his prey in the dark and was about to jump out of a closet (the irony!), one of Stiles’ hands tap on her shoulder and Lydia, as concentrated as she was on the movie, screams again.

This time she makes Scott swear. “Fuck, Lydia. Holy shit.” All of them laugh.

All of them squeal when another incredibly loud thunder roars into the late afternoon, and they end up laughing again after taking a moment to recompose. Stiles tries to scare Lydia once more but she sees him out of the corner of her eye and smacks him in the stomach a little harder than she wanted to. Instead of bending forward to laugh, Stiles huffs in pain. “Shit.”

“That’s for being a jerk,” she states, beaming proudly.

The next one screaming is actually Scott, and Lydia sends him a knowing look. The afternoon wears out like that, between shrieks and laughter, and by the time the movie is almost ending, Stiles takes advantage of his current situation.

Scott and Allison have been making out for the last fifteen minutes, so they’re distracted. As for Isaac and Erica, they’ve been talking in whispers for the better part of the last half hour and Stiles is pretty sure they’re in their own bubble. Lydia… Well, Lydia is on her side leaning slightly against him, her head resting on his arm. She’s so close that he can easily notice when her heartbeat picks up if something scary is happening in the movie so now, instead of startling her, his hand moves down to her waist to hold her a little tighter and Lydia snuggles into him absently.

He likes this proximity of theirs. It means the world to him and it keeps him on edge, wondering if he should do something about it. He wants to, but he’s not so sure he’s ready to give in to his feelings for her. They went unnoticed for so long… But after discussing it with Scott the night before, Stiles put things in perspective. He doesn’t need to be in a relationship with her. He never has been and he’s survived just fine so far. But they can make the most of their closeness. They can have fun, right? They did, in the closet. And he knows that Lydia wants it too, or at least he thinks so. The way she gets just a little too close sometimes is downright shameful. Yeah, he’s going for it.

Stiles groans lowly, massaging his torso softly as he whispers to her hair. Lydia can almost feel his lips as he moves them. “You hurt me, you know?”

She shifts her gaze from the TV and up to him, lively green meeting golden brown. “What?”

He hushes her, nodding in the others’ direction. “Shh.” Lydia notices he wants to keep their conversation to themselves and smirks, nodding. “ _You_ hurt _me_ ,” he repeats.

No one else seems to notice their interaction. Lydia places her hand on his chest and starts drawing circles. A devious smile comes out. “It was your fault. You were being a dick.”

His fingers dig into the skin of her waist purposefully, softly scratching from her flank to her lower back and getting a shiver out of her. “Learn your English,” he says, almost looking as smug as he did the night she invited him over two months ago. “I _am not_ a dick. I _have_ one. It’s totally different.”

Lydia smacks his chest lightly. “I seriously don’t know why people think you’re funny.” But at her words, a smile escapes her against her will.

“You like it,” he says matter-of-factly.

She scowls. “Not right now.”

He starts rubbing her back lazily and she visibly relaxes under his touch. “Better?”

Lydia moves an inch closer to him, biting her lip. “I thought we were discussing your sense of humour.”

“Maybe there’s something else we should be talking about,” he murmurs, a crooked smile appearing just for her as he blushes.

Lydia nods, knowing exactly what he means. Scott may have ditched about his talk with Stiles to Allison, who obviously told Lydia. If Stiles is ready to try something, she’s in. She’s so in. She propels herself on her forearms, lying down on her stomach beside him and facing Stiles with a curious, wanting look. “Later?”

Seeing she’s not backing away, he figures out what must have happened. “Scott talked, didn’t he?” Lydia tries not to laugh. “Doesn’t matter. Tonight?”

She nods again. “Okay.”

Stiles grins. “We’re going cluuuuuubbing,” he chants amused.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Not if you do that again.”

“Pfft. We’ll see what you have to say for yourself by the end of the night.”

Lydia can only lick her lips in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know, there are 11 multi-chapter Stydia fics that I need to update (and a new one that I’ll post soon). I'll be working on them while on vacation and whenever I can after that, along with my TW rewatch to make sure I’m all up to date for when S5 premieres in just a little over 5 weeks :D AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER, GUYS?? IT’S INSANE. TALK TO ME ABOUT IT!
> 
> Continuing, all my chapters will be posted by the date they were last updated, so next up is “Know Better”. I have all of my fics drafted and I know where I'm going with them, but you can always leave me suggestions or ideas for any of my fics. If there’s something specific you'd like to see in one of them, let me know and I'll see if I can make it work.
> 
> Also, please review or leave a comment. It means the world to me :) and thank you so much for your patience and support. You guys are everything! *-*


End file.
